


I've just gotta know

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt wonders how Rachel is able to get all these hot guys to kiss her...
Series: Glee Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	I've just gotta know

** Kurt and Rachel  **

They were having an old fashioned sleep over in New York. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and a visiting Mercedes. This time they each had some wine to go with it. “So I got a question,” Kurt said, already slightly tipsy. “What’s your secret Rach? You must have some technique that makes boys wanna kiss you.”

“What?”

“Look. Finn, Puck, Brody, and even Blaine,” Kurt listed. “What’s the deal?”

“There is no deal, honestly,” Rachel insisted.

“Well, I need to see what’s going on,” Kurt announced. He leaned over and pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Not a chaste kiss, but a kiss-kiss. Mercedes and Santana were dumbstruck, but giggled all the same. After a few moments, Kurt broke the kiss and leaned back. “Not bad, but nothing to write home about.”

Santana and Mercedes practically fell off the couch laughing.


End file.
